


Astray

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Alice wants Robin to follow along with one of her plans and doesn't understand why Robin doesn't buy it





	Astray

“This is a truly terrible idea, Alice.” Robin Mills said with a heavy sigh as she stared down her girlfriend. “It would be amazing if it worked but this plan is even more awful and off the wall than usual.”

“Awh, Nobin, you could at least try to pretend to believe in me.” Alice pouted to the taller girl who only pushed her glasses further up her nose. “You can’t think me that troublesome.” Alice’s smirk troubled Robin in its inherent mischief.

“Do I really need to remind you of the troll, the troll-hunters, your mother… the cops on more than one occasion…” Robin grinned back with a knowing look. Her banter with Alice was one of her favorite parts of her day, every day.

“All of that was before we came to the real world or from when I was Tilly and I didn’t know who I truly was. When have I ever led you astray, my love? You can’t count yesterday- that wasn’t entirely my fault.” Alice rambled as she and Robin continued to walk. Robin only continued to look at her girl lovingly as the blonde prattled on.

“Okay, but you know who my mother is, and if I really thought the two of us could get away with it, I would most certainly elope with you, Wonder-Girl, I would marry you anytime or anywhere that you wanted.” Robin promised Alice, pulling the other girl to a stop so she could meet Alice’s hypnotizing eyes.

“You have a solid point,” Alice sighed. “But I want you to know that I would marry you anywhere and anytime as well. If you want to be married in front of all of our friends and family, then I’m there for that as well.” she jumped up to kiss Robin with all of the force in her little body.


End file.
